brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
Friends Menu The Friends screen can be accessed through the Main Menu, and is visible on the right side, between Mail and Achievements. On this screen, you can check the stats and skill levels of any friends you might have added, as well as send gifts, or add more friends. Friend Limit Every player begins with a limit of 30 friends. You can expand your friend list by 5 slots by paying 10 Star Crystals, up to a maximum capacity of 100 friends. Friend Requests To check your friend requests, click on the "Friend Request" button at the bottom (under the list of friends). This will bring up a new pop-up menu which displays the names and levels of people who may have sent you friend requests, along with the option to add friends based on their username on the right side. To find a friend, enter their name in the "Find Friend" section, then press "Find" -- note that the username must exactly match (though capitalization does not matter). If a player with the entered username exists, their leader's portrait, name, and level will appear, and you will be able to send a request to them. People will not show up on your list unless you accept them, or, if you sent the request, they accept you. Deleting Friends To delete a friend, click their name, then press "Remove Friend" on the bottom of the right menu. You can re-add a friend, but they must accept your request again. You may delete a maximum of 5 friends each day, and the counter resets at 10:00 PM PDT (1:00 AM EDT). Gifts Every day, you can send each friend a gift which will arrive in their mailbox. If a friend sends you a gift, you can find retrieve it from your mailbox. This gift is always the same, and must be received before it appears in your inventory. If you have a lot of friends, please note that your mailbox can hold a maximum of 50 gifts at any given time! The gift timer resets every day at 10:00 PM PDT (1:00 AM EDT). Using Friends in Battle When entering the Battlefield, you're allowed to use five Mercenaries at most. To place a friend in your set-up, go to the "Friend's Merc" tab, click on a friend. That friend will appear in the friend box on the bottom-right corner. In battle, you'll be able to use your friend's hero skill once per battle (listed below) and you can benefit from whatever leader skill your friend has active. As a thank-you, your friend will receive 1 Honor Medal every time you use him/her. Hero Skills: *Figaro grants a party buff Reflex. *Famirae attacks with a weakened Mystery Bomb. *Stuart attacks with a weakened Tornado. *Adelia grants a weakened Divine Shield. *Furian attacks with a weakened Moon Slasher. *Yasmin attacks with a weakened Bloody Dance that hits all enemies. *Lori attacks with a weakened Big Meteor. *''The power of these skills are dependent on the friend's hero and skill level.'' After using a friend in battle, you must wait 2 hours before being able to use him/her again. Category:System